Realizations
by B1ack Magic
Summary: When Godzilla is critically injured during one of his rampages, an old enemy takes it upon himself to watch over him during his recovery. Bad summary is Bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah... So this is my first fanfic so it's probably total fail, especially considering I only have elementary knowledge about anything to do with Godzilla. Anyway, feel free to correct me on anything I may have gotten wrong, but please be nice!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Godzilla or anything to do with Godzilla, it all belongs to Toho.**

* * *

><p>Realizations<p>

I let out a pained roar as I dragged myself onto the shores of the now abandoned monster island.

The GDF had really outdone themselves this time, throwing just about every possible resource they had into preventing me from performing my routine rampage through Tokyo.

And while I hated to admit it, It was painfully obvious that I had my tail handed to me. My once clean, dark scales were now dyed a dull red as blood flowed freely from the many grievous wounds caused by the human Mecha's.

I continued to limp/crawl my way up the beach, leaving a vast bloody trail on the sand behind me. I could feel the blood loss beginning to take its toll, I was losing energy fast, and while I would normally use the cooling water of the ocean to recover in, it was no longer safe to do so as I couldn't risk the armada of human warships that had pursued me to find me in such a critical condition.

I desperately scanned the surrounding scenery for a safe spot to rest, and quickly deduced that my best option would be the cave formation located amongst the trees not far ahead of me. While it wasn't exactly the most comfortable looking place, it was defiantly the most practical, being well concealed amongst the thick area of jungle around it, while not being too far from a food and water source.

Powered by adrenaline, I began moving with increased vigour towards my goal. It was so close now, only a few more agonising steps away. The world was beginning to grow dark around me, I could feel my strength rapidly drain away from my body, but I was almost there!

Then, using the last of my energy, I took one last tremendous stride toward the cave, and upon reaching its rocky entrance, hurled myself inside before finally letting the darkness wash over my body.

I awoke slowly. I couldn't remember anything that had happened, but my memory was suddenly jogged as a sharp pain racked my entire body when I tried to move. I could tell that even with my miraculously fast healing, that this would take a while to recover from. I slowly shifted my weight to a more comfortable position amongst the damp cave floor, then, not knowing what else to do, quickly let luxury of sleep take hold of me.

My peace did not last long however, I was jolted from my slumber by an uneasy feeling. Something was wrong, very wrong. It felt like I was being watched, _being __observed_, by something. I cautiously extended my head outside the cave, peering at the surrounding landscape.

Nothing.

That's when I heard it. The sound that I had come to despise over my lifetime, the terrifying shriek that I had come to know oh so well. I slowly turned my eyes towards the sky, dreading what I might see. I quickly recoiled myself back inside the cave as two giant, golden feat came crashing down where my head had been but moments ago, leaving a sizeable indentation in the earth.  
>Fighting back the pain from my sudden movements, I swiftly got into the best defensive posture I could muster upon seeing my attacker.<p>

The golden behemoth standing before my simply chuckled to himself upon seeing my no doubt pathetic attempt to defend myself.

"Hello to you too, Godzilla…"

* * *

><p><strong>So there's Chapter 1. <strong>So how was it?<strong>**

**I'm hoping to increase my chapter size in future updates and don't worry, the dialogue will increase from next chapter onward.**

**Oh and before I forget, this story may contain trace amounts of Godzilla x King Ghidorah in later chapters. Just sayin' ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, A some reviews!**

**First of all I would like to thank those that have reviewed (DIM666 - Insane Leader and captaincuddlesthegreat) for their support.**

**Oh and DIM666, when I said Godzilla x Ghidorah I didn't mean anything hardcore, because that would be insanely awkward, let alone difficult to write...how does the Kaiju anatomy work anyhow?**

**But anyway, here chapter 2! I like to think it's better than the first one! Oh yeah, and sorry for any errors in spelling and grammar, I wrote this insanely quickly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><br>_Ghidorah. The name repeated itself inside my head. Out of anyone who had to find me here, why did it have to be HIM?

_"Hello to you too, Godzilla…"_

I tensed up upon hearing him speak my name; I knew that if he wanted to, he could finish me off right here and now.

He began to slowly walk towards me, his mouths forming smirks as he began to see the extent of the damage my body had taken.

Being careful not to strain my injury's any more than I already had, I put the majority of my weight on the cave wall and used it to prop myself up. I instantly regretted the decision as waves of pain and dizziness forced me back onto my knees.

I looked back up just in time to see Ghidorah stop in front of me.

"Well, look at the king of the monsters now…" he said as he gazed down upon me, a look of disapproval clear in his eyes.

I didn't respond, partially out of stubbornness and partially because I was still recuperating from the consequences of my previous action.

"Don't feel like talking do we? I can fix that…"

Before I had time to react he picked me up and slammed my back onto the hard rocky wall behind me, pinning by the arms with his two extra heads.

I tried to resist the intense pain that shot through my body, I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing me squirm. Without thinking, I began to charge my atomic breath, donating the rest of my remaining energy to its creation.

Ghidorah's eyes widened as he realized what I was doing, he swiftly retracted his heads from my arms and curled his wings over his body, creating a shield with which to absorb the worst of the damage.

I let loose seconds later, my radiant beam of atomic energy emitted a loud shriek as it travelled through the air before hitting its target. Ghidorah, despite his best efforts to protect himself, was sent hurdling away from me, crashing in the trees somewhere outside the cave.

I allowed myself to smile before I passed out, certain that he would kill me for the little stunt I had just pulled, but content in that I had at least gone out with a bang. 

* * *

><p><strong>Ghidorah's -POV-<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes upon realizing that the atomic barrage was over. I quickly got to my feet and checked myself for any injuries.

None, good.

I turned my heads towards the sky and gazed upon the sun, judging from its appearance it was late in the day, close to nightfall.

I looked back towards the cave that I had been blown out of. I was infuriated at Godzilla for what he did, and to be honest, I wanted nothing more than to march back in there and brutally murder my old rival.  
>But even through all my rage, I still held onto my honor. I wasn't going to go kill a crippled, MOSTLY defenceless opponent, even if it was HIM.<p>

So without knowing what else to do, I followed the snapped trees and broken earth back to the cave.  
>I was surprised to see Godzilla still in the same position that I had left him just before he blasted me, only this time he was slumped over at an awkward angle with his head drooped over. It took me a few minutes to piece the puzzle together. I came to the conclusion that he must've exhausted his energy when he attacked me and past out.<p>

I slowly walked over to Godzilla's unresponsive form and used my heads to shift him to a more comfortable position against the wall of the cave, I didn't have to worry about him waking up, he was out like a light.

I looked over at him one last time before I turned my attention back to my thoughts.  
>My normally focused and organised mind was now an emotional battlefield, two sides of my consciousness fighting to reach a consensus.<p>

I could either assist him in his recovery, or let him recuperate himself. Seeing as though the original reason I even came to earth was to exact my vengeance upon the king of monsters and take his title for myself, the decision became obvious.

I then and there, decided to help Godzilla, at least until he was back in fighting shape and possibly even earn his trust, then I would turn upon him, and defeat him once and for all. Yes, this plan was perfect.

Having finally made my choice, I walked over to a suitable resting spot on the opposite side of the cave to Godzilla and got comfortable, after all, it'll probably be awhile before he wakes up again and I wouldn't want him to catch me sleeping.

So I sat there thinking about the end result of my scheme, a bruised and battered, lifeless Godzilla. Oh boy I could hardly wait…

* * *

><p><strong>ooooh spooky! Don't worry guys the plot will get a bit less meh in once I actually get the story going.<strong>

**And I'm holding true to what I said, this chapter DID contain more dialogue and was 200 words longer than the last, How delicious.**


End file.
